


Something More, Something Great

by NinaTheNinja



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaTheNinja/pseuds/NinaTheNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More, Something Great

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis moaned as the curly-haired boy thrust deep into him again, hitting that familiar sweet spot. Harry let out a small grunt and pressed his forehead into Louis’s neck like he knew the older boy liked. He brought one hand from its position on Louis’s hip to wrap around his throbbing length, and in response, Louis threw his head back and twisted his fingers into Harry’s hair, pulling roughly. He knew that Harry thought hair-pulling was about the hottest thing Louis did during sex. Of course he knew. He knew everything Harry liked about sex or anything related to it. They’d been fuck buddies for almost a year now.

After the two boys finished, they cleaned themselves up and Louis curled around Harry like always. That was one of the things he enjoyed most about their situation: the cuddling. Even if it was just a quick handjob in the shower, after every sex session they had a good snuggle. Louis usually cuddled into Harry’s side and the younger boy wrapped his arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. Today was no different. Louis took his normal place by Harry’s side and the two stayed like that for a while in silence.

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“You want some tea?” Louis shifted off of Harry so he could get up.

“Sure.” The younger boy rolled off the bed and pulled on his favorite sweats before he went into the kitchen of their shared flat. Harry wasn’t opposed to strolling around nude, but the flat was fairly chilly.

Louis was an art student. He and Harry were roommates. They’d met through a mutual friend, Niall, and had hit it off right from the start. They’d gotten to know each other for a while until one day Harry complained that his flat was too lonely and Louis complained that his landlord was too bossy and they decided to just move in together. It was great for about six months until they’d decided to become friends with benefits. It was even better for a while, really, Harry was a great sex partner, but now it was starting to become tough because Louis had begun to develop feelings for Harry. He didn’t want to tell Harry and cause a bunch of stress on their relationship. And he really did like the sex. So he just kept it to himself.

Harry was a uni student who lived off campus. His classes were fairly loose so he was home a lot of the time. He made money by being a relatively famous Youtuber. His channel was about two and a half years old, but he already had two million subscribers. Louis had been in a couple of his videos, but mostly just watched when Harry filmed. It really was interesting; the way he could talk to the camera as if it were a live person standing in front of him.

Harry returned with their tea and handed Louis his mug. Louis sighed softly as he tasted it. There was the perfect amount of milk. Harry knew so much about him, even the littlest things like how much milk to put into his mug of tea.

“You okay?” Harry asked, genuine concern in his deep voice. Louis nodded.

“Just a bit tired, is all,” he fibbed. Harry nodded and pulled the boy back up next to him. Louis set his mug of tea down on the bedside table and let himself drift to sleep against Harry’s side.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he awoke, Harry was gone. On the bedside table sat a note that read:

Gone to get pasta for dinner. Be back soon .x -Harry

Louis sighed and went to what was technically his room, though he never slept in it. He and Harry often spent the night together, curled up on the sofa or rooming in Harry’s large bed. They just had a cuddly friendship.

The only thing Louis used his room for was his art, especially messy projects like the one he was working on now. He was using watercolors to paint a large white canvas with warm, pretty pinks and reds and a few light shades of orange. He quite liked the way it was turning out, the pinks and red melded together nicely and the orange provided a subtle contrast. Louis sat down on the stool in front of the canvas and let himself get lost in his artwork.

He was vaguely aware when then flat door opened a while later, but he didn’t get up. The painting had him trapped and he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. There was a bunch of rattling in the kitchen for about half an hour before a soft knock sounded on his bedroom door.

“Come in,” Louis called.

“Hey.” Harry offered him a small smile. “Is it okay if I’m in here? I’m not interrupting the creative process, am I?” Louis chuckled.

“No, no, it’s fine. I don’t think I’m going to get much more done on it tonight.” Harry walked around to stand behind Louis and study the canvas.

“It’s good,” he murmured, barely audible. Louis grinned.

“Thank you. I don’t know what inspired it. Or what it’s supposed to be about. It’s just totally abstract, but I like it.”

“It makes me think of love.” Louis froze. Love? Since when did Harry Styles think about love?

“Oh,” Louis managed. “Really?” Harry stepped closer to the canvas and hummed in affirmation.

“Yeah, with the way it’s all gentle curves and soft colors and the way all the colors blend together almost in a blur but they’re still separately defined at the same time.” Louis’s mouth dropped open a little. That was one of the most accurate analogies of love he’d ever heard. And from Harry Styles. The person he’d be least expecting to ever think about love.

“Well . . . thank you, I think.” There was a pause.

“The pasta’s ready whenever you are.” Harry left the room before Louis could respond. The older boy sighed and pulled off his painting t-shirt and replaced it with a clean black one. He went out and sat down with Harry for dinner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After supper, Louis was washing the few dishes they’d dirtied and was just closing the dishwasher when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of hips pressed flush against his bum. His breathed hitched slightly before he responded, running his hands up and down Harry’s forearms. The taller boy’s hips bumped against his bum in a single motion and his lips explored Louis’s shoulder, neck, and behind his ear. Louis could feel Harry already hardening against his backside and he flipped around in his arms and brought the other boy’s lips down to meet his own with a quiet gasp. Harry slid his hands down to Louis’s bum and lifted him up so that he was sitting on the kitchen counter next to the sink. Louis hitched his legs around the younger boy’s waist and tightened them so that Harry’s quickly hardening dick was barely touching his own stiffening member. Louis’s hands knotted themselves in Harry’s hair and he tightened their hold almost as hard as he could, making Harry release a small, deep moan into his mouth. His hands, still on Louis’s bum, pushed forward so that Louis was barely supported by the counter anymore and they both felt the sweet friction that resulted. Harry walked them like that into the bedroom – god, he was strong – and lay Louis down on the bed under him, hardly putting any distance between their bodies in the process.

Louis watched Harry with careful eyes as the other boy ground his hips down onto Louis’s, resulting in the most wonderful sensation, and Louis shut his eyes and threw his head back as he tightened his fingers even more in the curly locks. Small whimpers escaped his mouth as Harry repeated the action again and again.

“God, Lou,” Harry groaned. “I’m so fucking close just from this and those noises you make, they’re so hot.” He was panting now and Louis grasped his face and pulled him into a messy kiss. Harry let out a loud moan and his thrusts became even harder, more desperate. “Jesus, Lou, I’m gonna –“ He cut himself off with a grunt as he came, riding out his orgasm by continuing to rut his hips against Louis, although his pace decreased. His hips eventually slowed to a stop and he looked down at Louis through a few curls hanging in his eyes. He smiled mischievously.

“Your turn.”

“Wha –“ Louis tried to ask, but before he could get the word out, Harry rolled over and pulled Louis on top of him. Louis looked down in shock, managing to ignore the throbbing in his pants. Harry usually liked to be the dominant one, and was uncomfortable being on bottom even if they were just snogging. Harry just smiled and kissed Louis as he grasped the older boy’s hips and pulled down roughly. Louis gasped at the feeling and immediately responded, beginning to thrust his hips down onto Harry, already close from being under the writhing curly-haired lad, and soon he was coming himself, and he pressed his mouth into Harry’s neck and moaned as he rode out his orgasm.

The two lay side by side for a while before they went to clean themselves up and change, then they returned to Harry’s bed and curled up into their usual cuddle. They’d eaten a late dinner and soon Louis was pulled into unconsciousness in Harry’s arms once again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Louis sat up with a gasp. It was pitch black and he looked over at the clock. 2:54 AM. His breath was coming in fast, hard pants and he flopped back down onto his pillow. The dream had terrified him. Not so much because of the content, but because of the way it’d made him feel. He’d dreamed that Harry had fallen in love with a girl and he and Louis stopped their friends with benefits relationship. Eventually, Harry asked the girl to marry him and she said yes, and he came to Louis first with the news, proudly asking him to be his best man. The sharp pain was like a knife in his chest even in the dream as he’d said yes, faking a smile and pretending to be happy for his best friend. The dull ache still radiated through his chest and he decided he wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. He rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Harry, and felt his way to his room. He flipped on the light and the first thing he saw was the watercolor, almost complete, smooth and curled and pink and red and orange blended together just like Harry’d pointed out.

Louis felt the same sharp pain in his chest and took the canvas off the stand, pressing it facedown onto his bed. He knew why it reminded Harry of love. It was inspired by love. Maybe he hadn’t realized it when he began, but the feeling he felt coursing through him over Harry was what dominated his brain when he painted the colors. Frustrated and close to tears, Louis went to his only escape: art. He took out a clean sheet of thick drawing paper and a soft-leaded pencil that left the perfectly confident, dark lines he adored. The drawing practically drew itself, Louis was only halfway aware of what he was drawing. He just let the pencil flow and curve and arc where it led his hand and soon the drawing was finished – a hand. That was nothing out of the ordinary, but there was something different about this drawing. His insides growing slightly cold, Louis realized what was different about this hand. It was Harry’s hand. Harry’s large, strong hands that had touched him and caressed him and that he longed to have touch and caress him even more. The thing he noticed most, though, was that the hand still looked gentle, a definite sweetness lying underneath the skin and muscle.

The sharp pain ripped through his chest again and Louis’s breath hitched and his eyes stung. The pain was sawing at his insides, ripping apart first at his heart and then edging its way out to gradually consume his entire body. He choked on the aching for a minute before he coughed a sob that was practically a scream. Biting back another loud sob so as not to wake Harry, Louis ripped the drawing again and again so that all was left was tiny pieces, just like the way his heart had been shattered. He made it over to the bed to grab a pillow, which he buried his face into and released another choking sob. He gasped into the pillow, letting hysterics take him over as he sunk to the floor and pulled his knees up into his chest. His breath was still ragged and tears were still flowing into the pillow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up and he looked into the eyes of Harry, who was kneeling next to him. The two sat in silence for a minute before Louis hiccupped, the pain flaring slightly in his chest again. Harry’s eyes flashed something Louis couldn’t define in his current state and the younger boy sat down and pulled Louis into his lap, still curled up so that he was so small that Harry practically covered him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and rested his cheek on his head while he continued to sob into the pillow. He rocked back and forth gently until Louis’s sobs began to subside. Neither of them spoke for a little while.

“Lou, sweetheart,” Harry began, murmuring softly, although his use of sweetheart was probably less than beneficial. “What’s wrong? Please tell me. I want to help . . . I hate to see you like this.” Louis inhaled shakily.

“Have you ever . . . had feelings for someone who didn’t feel the same?”

“Of course.”

“Was it someone close to you?” Harry tensed slightly.

“Yes.”

“Well.” Louis paused, preparing to just take the plunge. “Was it your best friend?” He held his breath and waited for what he knew was coming: rejection. Harry tensed even more but didn’t pull away. He offered no response to the question.

“Which best friend? You have a few. Maybe he likes you back.” Harry’s voice cracked just barely. Louis took a few deep, raggedy breaths and shook his head.

“No. I’m almost positive he doesn’t.” Saying this aloud to Harry caused the sensation of a thousand pinpricks in his heart and he let out a small gasp as a few more tears made their way down his cheeks. Harry tightened his hold on the older boy.

“Who is it?” he whispered. Louis bit the pillow to prevent himself from releasing a loud sob.

“You.” He screwed his eyes shut, willing the tears to keep from spilling over. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for Harry to respond. Louis kept his mouth firmly on the pillow, not being able to stop the next few hysteric gasps that came during the silence. A few tears made their way past his tightly squeezed eyelids and he felt his cheeks reddening in embarrassment at how pathetic he must have looked. Harry’s arms gradually loosened and eventually fell slack. Louis bit the pillow again, embarrassed that Harry couldn’t even reject him out loud. Preparing himself to accept the unreciprocated feelings, Louis took a few deep breaths, got up out of Harry’s lap, and walked over to his bed, refusing to make eye contact with the younger boy. He sat on the edge of the bed, rested his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. He tried to get himself to stop crying but the result was simply hurried, gasping, hysteric breaths. Louis heard the floor creak slightly as Harry got up and walked out of the room.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes now. It was official. He’d been rejected. He allowed himself to let out a few loud sobs, not having to hide his pain from Harry now. Exhausted, Louis curled up under his covers, but a new wave of pain crashed over him as he felt how wrong the sheets and mattress felt in comparison to Harry’s softer comforter and firmer mattress. He cried silently now, the pain having taken away his ability to make noise. He’d almost drifted into an uncomfortable sleep when he heard the door whisper across the carpet. A few seconds later, he felt Harry sit on the edge of the bed, their backs facing each other. There was silence for a moment before Harry inhaled deeply.

“Fuck, Lou.” Louis bit the inside of his cheek, refusing to allow himself to show any more signs of pain to the younger boy. He didn’t respond verbally and Harry sighed and turned around, pulling his legs up on the bed. “Louis.” The older boy took a small breath and rolled over so that he was flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“What?”

“I – “ Harry began, but he paused. Louis waited before he spoke.

“Harry, you don’t even have to say it, okay? You don’t feel the same. I know.” He sat up. “You don’t have to sit here and stutter out some awkward apology. It’s fine. If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll even move out. I’ll live.” His voice broke on the last sentence. He’d said it without even thinking, and now he couldn’t take it back. He eyes began to sting again and Louis wondered how he had any tears left. Harry inhaled sharply and reached out to grasp at the blanket covering Louis’s leg. He fisted the material and looked desperately at Louis, who refused to meet his eyes.

“Louis, no. I don’t want that at all.” He sighed. “Lou. Look at me.” Louis ground his palms into his eyes to get rid of any remaining tears and reluctantly shifted to face Harry. The younger lad’s green eyes were serene and looked into his meaningfully. “I can’t . . . ugh. Louis . . .” Harry was overcome by sympathy for the older boy in the way his eyes were puffy and shined brightly even in the moonlit room. Louis tried not to convey any emotion on his face, but guessed that he was failing horribly from the way that Harry looked at him with a sympathetic expression. Neither said anything for a moment until Harry scooted closer to Louis and pulled the other boy into his lap again. Louis cooperated and curled up against Harry, the simple, sweet gesture knawing at his heart and causing even more tears to prick at his eyes. He didn’t bother to fight the tears this time; he was much too exhausted. Harry held him for a little while before he pulled Louis’s chin up so that their faces were less than four inches apart. He held Louis’s eyes for a minute before he pushed his fingers softly through the feathered locks. Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned down and kissed the fresh tear streaks on Louis’s cheeks. Louis’s heart froze and his eyes widened slightly, but he pushed the small sliver of hope out of his mind. Harry held his gaze for a second more before pulling him into another embrace, pressing kisses into the feathered locks where his fingers had brushed. Louis allowed himself to be cradled and relished the feeling of the soft pink lips against his head.

“Louis,” Harry whispered.

“Yes?”

“I want to do something, but I can’t do it with you on my lap, love.” Louis’s stomach dropped. He cautiously moved off of Harry’s lap and turned to face the younger boy.

“Harry, I really don’t think it would be smart for us to keep up this friends with benefits thing after this.” Would Harry take advantage of him like that? He didn’t want to believe it, but the way Harry was looking at him was slightly familiar. Harry’s mouth dropped open and he snapped it shut. He stuttered out a few syllables and Louis sighed, disappointment washing through him.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I guess it was stupid of me to agree in the first place. These things never turn out well. But I guess that I can’t blame you. Oh, well. I’m sorry. I just can’t –“ He was cut off by a pair of pink lips softly pushing against his own. Louis almost started to pull away until he noticed the difference in this kiss. There was no edge, no roughness, no need in the way Harry’s lips met his. There was desire, but not a sexual kind. Instead of roaming Louis’s body, Harry’s hands gently cupped his face and his thumbs rubbed in small circles. Then, Louis realized that the difference was that Harry wasn’t kissing him because he wanted sex. He was kissing Louis because he just wanted to kiss him.

When they broke apart, Harry opened his mouth to begin to speak, but Louis shook his head.

“Don’t,” he murmured. “I know.” He brought their lips back together again, pushing harder and letting Harry’s lips expertly work his open. Their tongues met in the middle, but instead of letting Harry easily claim dominance, Louis allowed his tongue to challenge his for control. Harry quickly let him win, and Louis, thrilled, pushed his tongue into his mouth, running it over the perfectly straight white teeth, brushing the roof of his mouth, and grazing the younger boy’s tongue. Their tongues slipped and slid together for a bit before Harry pulled back slightly so that he could bite and suck Louis’s bottom lip. Louis exhaled headily and carded his fingers into Harry’s curls, pulling roughly. The younger boy whimpered softly and pushed Louis backwards with his own body so that they were lying on the bed with Harry on top of Louis. Harry pushed his hips down onto Louis’s, and he soon became aware that the other boy’s cock was in the same situation as his own. He pulled away, sitting back on his feet. Startled, Louis propped himself up on his elbows.

“Is something wrong?” His voice was unusually husky and quiet. Harry hesitated, then nodded. “What is it?” In response, Harry just got off the bed and scooped Louis up easily in his arms. Louis let out a small yelp of surprise as the younger boy carried him through the flat.

“It doesn’t feel right when it’s not in our room,” Harry whispered as he pressed a kiss to the space behind Louis’s ear. Louis’s stomach clenched and fluttered when Harry said “our room.” Harry reached the room and set Louis down on his knees on the bed and remained standing in front of him. The usually shorter boy was now slightly taller, and their lips crashed together again. Harry slipped his hands around to Louis’s bum and pushed so that their bodies were pressed flush to each other. Louis gasped and hooked his legs around Harry’s waist and Harry moaned into his mouth. He pushed Louis impossibly closer and turned so that he pressed the older boy against the same wall his bed was up against. His hips began to rut quickly and roughly against Louis’s. The obvious bulges in their pants met again and again and Louis whined at the wonderful friction.

“Harry,” he gasped. “Stop.” Confused, Harry slowed to a stop and loosed his grip so that Louis could put his feet down to touch the floor.

“Did I do something?” Concern littered his voice. Louis smiled cheekily.

“No, silly. I just don’t want you to come that way. I want to suck you off,” he murmured dirtily, pushing Harry back slightly and promptly dropping to his knees. Harry inhaled sharply and softly pushed his fingers into Louis’s locks. Louis eagerly tugged down Harry’s sweatpants and boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. He grinned and took a second to prepare himself and tease Harry, who was practically shaking in anticipation. Then, he suddenly took Harry in his mouth almost completely, his nose just barely brushing the fit abdomen. The curly-haired boy gasped, his grip on Louis’s hair tightening. Louis expertly became to work his mouth on Harry’s length, hollowing his cheeks and moving up and down in a rhythm that he knew drove Harry insane. Pleasured grunts escaped Harry’s mouth and he began to softly fuck Louis’s mouth. Suddenly, he stopped the movement of his hips and his fingers fell out of Louis’s hair.

“Lou,” he murmured. The older boy allowed him to slip out of his mouth and looked up at Harry questioningly. He leaned down and half-pulled Louis up to a standing position and kissed him softly. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered, biting at Louis’s earlobe. The smaller boy’s mind froze. Harry had never been fucked. He’d always topped, in every gay sexual encounter he’d ever had, and he knew that Louis knew that. “Louis,” he purred when Louis didn’t say anything, trailing kisses down his neck. “I want you to be my first.”

At that, Louis didn’t hesitate, and he pushed Harry the small distance back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and immediately bringing their lips and hips together. Harry bit Louis’s lip, pulling slightly, and hurriedly tugged off the other boy’s clothes. Louis fumbled through the bedside table’s drawer until he found the lube that he knew would be there. He slicked up a finger and hesitantly lined it up with Harry’s entrance. Harry looked down at him, panting, and nodded. Louis pushed one finger into him, and waited a second before he started to move it in and out.

“Is . . . is that okay?” Louis licked his lips nervously. He’d never really done this before, so they were both on new ground. Harry nodded, still panting.

“Yes, god . . . Lou, more. Jesus.” Louis took a small, quick breath for confidence and added another finger. Harry whined quietly and soon Louis added a third finger, moving even faster. “Louis.” Harry panted. “I’m ready.” Louis sucked in a sharp breath and reached for the lube again, but Harry swiped it out of his hands, quickly slicking Louis’s cock up himself. The older boy gasped at the unexpected contact and grasped Harry’s wrist.

“Shit, Styles,” he moaned. Harry grinned a satisfied grin and pressed a messy kiss to Louis’s lips. Louis took another small breath and lined himself up with Harry’s entrance, then slowly, hesitantly pushed in. Harry’s fists clenched the comforter beneath him and Louis froze.

“Is it okay?” he asked quietly, panicking slightly. Harry nodded.

“Yeah, just. Give me a second.” He let out a small, barely audible grunt. “Okay.” Louis pushed in slightly farther, and when Harry didn’t protest, he began to thrust in and out as softly as he could. Harry’s back arched and he let out another whine.

“Jesus, Louis. Faster,” he panted. Louis picked up the pace, pushing harder into Harry. He brought one hand up to grasp the younger boy’s cock and began to stroke him in time with his hips’ movement. Harry gasped and he brought his hands up to tangle in Louis’s hair. He pulled him down for a kiss and at that moment, Louis came with a groan muffled by Harry’s lips. He rode out his orgasm while stroking Harry, who soon followed, spilling onto Louis’s hand. Louis pulled out of Harry and collapsed next to him on the bed.

“That’s a lot of work,” he said, muffled by a pillow. Harry barked a laugh and wormed under the comforter, tossing it over Louis and giggling. Louis curled up into Harry and sighed contendedly.

“What time is it?” he wondered aloud. Harry glanced over at the clock.

“3:54.”

“Fuck.” Louis rubbed his eyes. “I’m going to be so tired in class tomorrow.” Harry grinned down at him.

“Silly Lou, you don’t have class tomorrow. It’s Saturday.” Louis paused.

“Oh. That’s right. Well, in that case . . .” He pulled Harry on top of him and brought their lips together again, quickly thrusting his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Harry pulled back and chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Louis’s forehead.

“We should sleep, though, love . . .” Louis sighed in defeat, then bit his lip hesitantly.

“Harry . . .?” Harry rolled off of him and pulled the older boy in to his chest.

“Yes?” he murmured, sweetly nuzzling Louis’s hair.

“I just . . . Well, you never really said how you felt about me so I was just wondering . . .” Louis trailed off awkwardly. He felt Harry smile into his hair before the younger boy tilted Louis’s chin up so they were face-to-face. He pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“Louis . . . if I told you that the reason I left your room earlier when you were crying was because I had to make myself believe that this was real life, would that answer your question?” He paused. “And that I didn’t want to smile like an idiot to your face when you were like that.” His arms unconsciously tightened around Louis.

A wide grin spread itself across Louis’s mouth and he pressed his face into Harry’s neck to stifle his ecstatic giggle. Harry chuckled and squeezed Louis even tighter. The two stayed like that for a while before Harry’s arms began to loosen as he drifted off into sleep.

Louis, content and happy, snuggled into the boy and allowed himself to peacefully do the same.


End file.
